Rangda Bangda
is the boss of the second Sigma Palace stage of Mega Man X and its remake Maverick Hunter X. Its design was based on an ancient mural Sigma once saw in Southeast Asia while still working as a Maverick Hunter.Rockman X Chō Hyakka page 58Wayback Machine Internet Archive. The Mega Man Network: Rockman X Collected Sourcebook Information. It looks like a face in the background wall with moving eyes, a nose gun, and a mouth serving as a pit of spikes. It can also move its side walls inward to try and force X into the spiked pit. In Mega Man X and its remake, the best weapons to use against it are Chameleon Sting and Rolling Shield. __TOC__ ''Mega Man X5'' |sprite = }} This Rangda Bangda, known as Wayback Machine Internet Archive. The Mega Man Network: Rockman X5 Collected Sourcebook Information. is a modification that appears in Mega Man X5 of the second final stages of the Zero Space. It is designed with an Egyptian themed look and a remix of the fortress boss music from the original Mega Man X. It has three eyes, each with a different color and attack, that appear one at time from one of the two eye cavities. The blue eye will move straight in X's direction, the green eye will shoot, and the red eye will spread several projectiles in two directions. When the walls move in to limit the player's movement, a small, miniature sun-like object will follow the player and spikes will appear on the floor, and if it is at low health, on random portions of the wall. It is recommended to use X equipped with the Gaea Armor against it, as the armor's immunity to spikes, ability to cling to walls, and its high damage output nearly trivializes the fight altogether. In addition, Rangda Bangda W has a specific weakness for each of its parts: *Blue Eye: Ground Fire and Quake Blazer *Green Eye: C-Shot and C-Sword *Red Eye: Tri-Thunder and E-Blade *Sun: Goo Shaver and F-Splasher Videos Megaman X Boss Run - Rangda Bangda|''Mega Man X'': Rangda Bangda Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Walkthrough (Rangda Bangda)|''Maverick Hunter X'': Sigma Stage 2 and Rangda Bangda ロックマンX5 ランダ・バンダWをダッシュ無し＆ノーダメで倒す|''Mega Man X5'': X vs Rangda Bangda W Trivia * In Mega Man Zero 4, a similar (though much smaller) robot, named Randam Bandam, appears in the second of the final stages. * The first part of Rangda Bangda's name is the same as Rangda, a wicked witch of Balinese folklore who represented evil. * Rangda Bangda's name is mistranslated as "Lamdabamda" in the tracklist for the X1~6 soundtrack release. This mistranslation again appears in the Rockman X Sound Box. ** Rangda Bangda is named "Randa Banda" in Rockman Memories. * It is possible to use the Hadouken on Rangda Bangda's core in the original and the remake of Mega Man X, however it requires very quick and perfect timing of the charged Shotgun Ice on the walls, and then using the Hadouken on the core before it makes contact with X. * In Mega Man X, if X destroys the core the walls cannot move, making it difficult for X to see the eyes. The only way to get rid of it is to defeat Rangda Bangda or die. This was changed in the remake. In the remake, if X (or Vile) destroy the core, the walls will move back a little, making it easier to destroy the eyes. References Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Mega Man Maverick Hunter X bosses Category:Rockman X DiVE Bosses